iKissWithATwist
by The Hachi-chan
Summary: An epic fanfic of the epi iKiss, but now TWISTED!Story starts when Sam goes to apologise to Freddie about the whole-haven't-kissed-anyone-yet-thing,but things get out of control.This is for everyone who hasn't seen the epi or for those who just love em!
1. Chapter 1

**iKiss with a twist~**

_**+ surviving stairs and unexpected heartbeats + **_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I screwed up with the floor-level-number-thing, I know it was supposed to be something like an 8, but I'm not really sure and I'm way to lazy to go and check it (+ I've never been good with numbers) but you guys might not even notice it.  
**__**I think.  
**__**I hope.  
**__**I wish.  
**__**If you guys do, don't flame me!  
**__**  
*hides***_

_**Njoy!( oh yeah, this fanfic is situated in the episode iKiss and it starts right after Sam made her confession on . But if you have paid attention to the title, than you know that it's going to have a 'twist'...*smirk*)**_

* * *

Sam left the iCarly-studio in a rush, while in her right hand she was holding the meatball that she had quickly grabbed from the bowl which had been located on the table in the middle of the studio, and in the other hand was she holding her cell phone. While she quickly ran downstairs Sam felt how her heart was beating at an insanely high rhythm, and when she came down at the level where Spencer usually hanged out, she noticed that she was already out of breath. Running down 3 floors wasn't that much of an effort to Sam as she usually had a good perseverance, but lately she had gotten even more lazy then normal, and she hadn't done her daily 'chase-Gibby-in-order-to-make-him-suffer-for-no-decent-reason-round'.

_Damn, I seriously need to chase Gibby more… I'm starting to lose my speed. _Sam thought while she stopped running for a second.

The 16-year old teen stuffed her cell phone in the pocket of her pants, then leaned against the red-striped-but-at-the-same-time-also-green-couch of the Shays when she suddenly heard a voice.  
"Hey, Sam, what are you doing here?"  
Sam immediately jumped up, lifting her hands in the air, and then –way too late of course- she realised that it had just been Spencer who had spoken to her.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing iCarly right now?" he asked curiously while he raised himself from the couch. Clearly Spencer had been watching television, and Sam glared for a second at the television screen and then frowned for a second.  
"Uhm, Spence? Is it normal for a television screen to-"  
"Oh, our telly acted a bit strange, there was something wrong with the colours and stuff, so I fixed it." Spencer said proudly.

"Oh okay." Sam said when she suddenly remembered why she wasn't doing iCarly right now. "Sorry Spence, I'll explain it later to yah why I'm not upstairs. I'm going to apologise to Freddie now." Sam said while she suddenly jumped up, taking a deep breath and then throwing the front door of the Shay apartment open while running away.

Spencer lifted his shoulders, then turned back to watch the television show he had been watching for the past 10 minutes, with a pleased grin on a face.  
_Hey wait… why does Sàm… needs to apologise to Frèddie?... _he thought confused for a second.  
In his confused moment Spencer pushed a button which was located on the remote control, a flashy red one, when suddenly –as a reaction to the button- the television caught fire.  
For 3 seconds long Spencer didn't even noticed that something was wrong, but when he saw how a gigantic flame was literally spreading across the television he jumped up, while he was panicky screaming:

"Carly! Get down here! Our television caught on fire! Just like… my other inventions lately…" then it remained quiet for a few seconds..  
"Carly! CARLEEHHH!!!"

* * *

**_Yes, short first chapter, but I have already finished the second and third one today, so I'll upload it right away X3  
Ain't ya all loving me? xD_**


	2. Thoughts About Life & Computers

**iKiss with a twist**

_**+ thoughts **__**about**__** life and computers +**_

Freddie was sitting at the fire-escape, with the music of his I-pod on the background, and he was staring with blank eyes at a view which was almostly breathtaking. From the 15th floor where the 16 year old male teen lived, he could see a big part of the city, and normally he adored this view the most of all. Every time when his mom was acting all overprotective, Freddie came to this place, and then he would just relax and fantasize about how his life should be.

Or, better said, how his life was befóre Sam ruined it.

Okey, Freddie was a dork, and, okey, Freddie was known for being pathetic… and, okey, Freddie had to bear with Sam's remarks all the time, and okey, the girl of his dreams didn't felt the same way as he did, but still…  
He had been happy, and even though it wasn't much, he had earned a very little bit respect by hanging out with Sam and Carly. Besides, iCarly had also helped him with his social life.

But now…  
Thanks to Sam's fríendly remark, Freddie was now doomed to remain the biggest loser of all times. For ever. And ever.  
Till the ends of time.  
Freddie let his head lean against the upper part of the fluffy and blue chair he had been sitting on, while he closed his eyes.  
_Damn!_ He suddenly thought.  
_I forgot to watch iCarly!_

No matter how angry or hurt Freddie was, he couldn't stand the thought of not seeing iCarly, the show that was one of the best things that had ever happened to him.  
He quickly grabbed his laptop, started his second-favourite mechanical thing on this planet –his number 1 favourite was his camera- and logged in on iCarly.  
As soon as the site was fully loaded, he noticed that there wasn't a show going on at the moment.

Millions of fans had left comments, which mainly all stated :**what happened to the show? Continue!  
**_Hey, wait a second… continue?  
__Doesn't that mean that the show was running?  
_With a few quick clicks, Freddie found the file, and started the video which lasted in total about 7 minutes.  
Freddie frowned but started it anyway.  
Just as planned, both Carly and Sam announced the meatball fight, and they were about to start when suddenly Sam took a step up to the front and started defending Freddie.  
The 16-year old boy noticed how the little hairs at the back of his neck started to stand up, and how a shiver ran down his spine.

_Sam?_

Then, her confession.

'_**cause I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either…  
**__**Including me.  
**__**Yeah, that's right… I've never kissed anyone  
**__**So, if you wanna tease somebody about it, tease me  
**__**Which is a bad idea, unless you live near a hospital**_

…

'_**cause I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either…**_

_**Including me.**_

…

'_**cause I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either…**_

…

_**Including me.**_

…

_Sam?  
__But… she said that she…  
__So she lied?  
__Seriously?_

"Dude with shrimps on his nose." Freddie suddenly heard. He frowned while he tried to focus on the show again.  
In those few seconds in which Sam had showed her vulnerable side, Freddie had been completely enchanted.  
Sam had just showed one of her biggest secrets, to the entire world. And it had been to help and defend him…  
Then, he saw the strange image of a dude who actually had shrimps on his nose (which was actually pretty creepy if you asked Freddie) when suddenly he saw Carly again.

"So, uhm, Sam has kind of left, for a reason that I might explain to you guys later on, but it seems that I now need to keep a meatball fight by myself…" Carly said while she seemed a bit nervous.  
"Well.. this is going to be kinda hard-"

"CAAAAAARRRLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! THE TELEVISION!!! IT'S FREAKING BURNING!!! WHAAH! WHAT DO I DO NOW!!! THE FIRE IS ÁCTUALLY HOT!" he suddenly heard Spencer yell.  
Freddie looked with a shocked expression at the screen, then he saw how Spencer suddenly appeared in the studio, while he continued screaming like a madmen.  
"Spencer? What is going on?" Carly asked in an upset way.  
"OUR TELEVISION CAUGHT FIRE!! WHAT DO I DO NOW??!!"  
" Then you call a FREAKING FIRE BRIGADE!" Carly yelled, then she quickly aimed her face at the camera, said goodbye to the viewers, and rushed off.

Freddie was confused for a second, and he wanted to quickly make his way to the Shays, when he heard strange noises coming from the video-fragment. Apparently, Carly had forgotten to turn of the camera, but then, after a minute or 2, he saw how Spencer appeared in front of the screen.  
"Uhm.. hey." He said nervously.  
"Listen up, I might have set our telly on fire, but that wasn't really my fault. Well, better said, not completely… it's not my fault that those stupid things just keep on catching fire … Oh and, sorry that I kinda ruined the show. It won't happen again… I promise... Well, maybe I'll ruin it again next week because then I have to fix our dishwasher and well... Y'all know me and electronica... Not that it's mý fault...let's now turn of this cam… okey, Carls said to push this button…"  
Then the image started to become blurry, and right before the clip ended completely, Freddie could hear an insanely proud Spencer yell :  
"OMG, IT DIDN'T BURST INTO FLAMES!! GO ME!"

And then everything became black on Freddie's screen.

He let out a relieved sigh, now he knew that Carly was okey, he didn't felt the urge to go down to her apartment.  
_Hey wait…  
__I... don't…want to go and see Carly?  
__I?  
__Me?  
__The complete Carls-addict?  
__Why?_

Freddie put his laptop on one of the stairs of the fire escape, and went sitting back into his chair.  
He aimed his eyes on the view, noticing that Sam's confession just didn't let go of him.  
Just then, he heard how someone silently knocked against the window.  
Freddie thought he also heard a sigh, as if somebody was collecting all of his guts to come down( or better said, 'up' ) here.

The 16 year old boy turned around and saw Sam standing there. The gentle breeze which was clearly sensible at the 15th floor, was playing with her long, golden hair.

_Sam __…why is she here?_

* * *

**_Tada x3 Chappi duo! I do have to say, that the upcoming chapters will be longer and much more interesting... Even though it was fun writing about Spencer and his bad habit of setting things on fire x'D But there will be no more Spencer from now on... I think... I fear..._**

Oh, and my mother language isn't English, so if there are grammar errors in this fanfic, then, don't hate me. Making mistakes is human...  
Wait... Am I human? :S xD OMG! xD


	3. Love Hate Relationships

**

* * *

**

iKiss with a twist:

_**+ most bizarre conversation ever and love-hate relationships +**_

**_(author's note) : Hey people, as announcend earlier, this chapter will be a bit longer then the previous 2, so I hope you guys will enjoy.  
Actually, I have been working on this fanfic ever since the episode iKiss aired, and it is now completely finished... Maybe I'll make an epilogue, but I'm not sure yet.. ^^ So, enjoy! x3_**

Sam was exhausted. Even though Freddie couldn't see it, the 16-year old girl had put way too much effort in finding Freddie then she had thought she would.  
First of all, Sam realised way too late that she was on the wrong floor. The 14th floor, which Carls lived on, didn't have a fire-escape balcony which was big enough for people to move their stuff there (like a chair and a radio and stuff), so she had been forced to run up to the 15th floor.  
As soon as Sam got there, she checked the east-side of the building, since she knew that there was a fire-escape. Thanks to a little prank she had played with Lewbert, Sam now knew all the exits of the building well.

A story that she míght tell you about later.

But Freddie hadn't been there. So Sam decided to check the other side of the building, but before she could do that, she had to run all the way to the other side and there, at the west-side, she had found Freddie. As soon as she had found the right hallway, she had heard a soft tune of music, and that had guided her towards Freddie.

To Sam, it had just felt as if she was in some kind of a movie, as if she and Freddie were this romantic love-hate-couple, which every teen adored secretly (at least the girls did that…. Sam wasn't so sure of boys felt the same way about love-hate-relationships ...)  
So when Sam softly ticked against the window, she was nervous, and she wasn't sure if what was going to come would be a good or a bad thing.

As soon as Freddie aimed his attention to her, he just couldn't help but to stare at her, in a discreet way and then, after realising that he had been staring at her, Freddie showed a short, yet a kind of uncomfortable grin.  
Sam just stood there, also not feeling as comfortable as she had hoped she would, so Freddie made a movement with his hand, showing her that it was okey to come closer.

So Sam carefully opened the window, and went sitting on the window-ledge like only Sam could do.  
Then Freddie glared carefully at her, realising that his heart was beating at a high rhythm, and after less then a second of silence, Sam asked him:

"What's up?"  
"Nothing" he immediately reacted.  
Then Freddie stood up, lowered the volume of his I-pod installation when he heard Sam's soft voice suddenly ask:  
"Meatball?"  
Sam glared at him, again, in a way like only she could do, with her big blue eyes, then she strangely enough glared at the meatball, and then she glared back at him.  
"No, thanks…" Freddie said while he frowned at her offer.  
_  
Sam's offering me food?  
__She never shares… especially food..  
__Never…_

So Sam lifted her shoulders, then, unexpectedly she threw the little ball of meat away.

_Wait…  
__Did Sam now really threw away food?  
__First sharing, now throwing away… what's wrong with her?_

At that point, Freddie didn't exactly knew what to say, so he brought up the subject that connected the both of them (in general).

_Well, what else can I do?_

"That was really brave. What you said." Freddie was surprised of how his voice sounded. He thought of himself that he sounded way much more mature, much more comfortable around Sam then he usually was.  
"You heard?" she asked kind of insecure. Her voiced trembled a bit, but at the same time Freddie thought that he could also hear a very little bit of proud in her voice.

_Was she proud of her accomplishment?  
__Of what she did?  
__Isn't she feeling insecure?_

Freddie turned around, grabbed the laptop which had been lying on one of the steps of the fire-escape-stairway and then showed it to her, with a strangely confident grin on his face.  
"You wouldn't think I'd miss iCarly?" his grin widened and Freddie noticed that he was feeling way to comfortable.

_Normally I would really watch my steps__ talking to Sam.. but now it feels as if I can relax, without being afraid of insulting her… and this way, it even appears as if I might get throughout this night without being pushed of the balcony, or getting any of my limbs broken or twisted in any unnatural ways._

_Cool._

Now Freddie's grin spread throughout his face while he put the laptop on the ground, and he went sitting on the fire-escape itself when he suddenly heard a voice.  
"I'm sorry."  
_What?  
_Freddie faced Sam, with a confused look on his face.  
_Again, whàt??  
_"About telling people you never kissed anyone."  
Then things became really quiet between the 2 teens and Freddie realised that Sam was kind of opening up to him. She wasn't calling him names, wasn't throwing things at him, or wasn't trying to strangle him.

Then, he heard how her voice continued, just at the moment that he wanted to say something to her.  
"And about putting blue-cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle.  
Ànd about sending your cell phone to Cambodia."  
Freddie couldn't help but to laugh for a second. Okey, those things were kind of funny now that he thought about it. Even though, at the moment itself, he remembered being furious about it.  
"Everything… Okay?"  
_Wow…  
__This actually was an apology …  
__From Sam…  
_"So this means you're not gonna mess with me anymore?" Freddie asked curiously.  
_Well, let's see how far I can go with this. There might be a small chance that-  
_"NO!" Sam said suddenly cheerfully, yet teasingly, "I'm still gonna mess with you. I am just gonna apologise every few years so I can start fresh again."  
"Good."  
"Good?"  
"Yeah. It'd be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time."  
_It's true.  
__If Sam wouldn't act so though and keep her distant all time, I'd probably turn into an even bigger woos then I am right now.  
__She keeps me strong.  
__Besides, my sarcastic remarks have gotten way much more funnier since I've known her. _

* * *

Because Freddie was so deep into his own thoughts, he hadn't heard the 'ttssk'-sound that Sam had made.  
Sam had kind of opened up to him, in her own personal way, she had allowed him to get closer, but he had totally ignored the opportunity and had left her kind of helpless. Just when she was about to make a remark to bring Freddie back to the conversation, he said:

"But, you know, maybe you could pull back just a little bit--?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Yeah, I didn't either."  
Freddie sighted, and Sam cursed herself for a second.  
_This was thé perfect opportunity! __I could promised him that I wouldn't be like this all the time, that we could get closer, that we could get to the level of being friends in no time… __But nooo, Sam just has to act though, … as always…_

"It's so dumb." She suddenly flapped out.  
"What do you mean?" Freddie asked her curiously.  
"You know, how people got al freaked out over their first kiss."

_It actually is.. why do people get all messed up about it?  
_…  
_Why do Í get so worked up about it?_

Freddie glared at the ground, and Sam noticed the uncomfortable silence.  
Again.

_So, what better way to keep a conversation going, is __then to lie about your true feelings?_

"It's stupid." She simply noted.  
"So you weren't lying? You never really kissed anyone?" Freddie asked her.  
"Nope." Both the feelings of shame and proud kind of rushed trough her.

_I'm proud that I could just say it like this… without feeling ashamed about it._

"Sometimes I'd just wish I could get it out of the way."  
_The sooner the better…  
__I just keep on doubting about it, almostly every night…_

"Yeah, I know, me too."

_Really?_

"Right? You know, just so I could stop worrying about it."

_That wasn't even that much of a lie.. it was even kind of … honest.._

"Yeah."

Then, Freddie smiled for a short second. But that short moment, his gentle laugh, totally sent shivers down Sam' spine.  
"What?" she asked, practically immediately.  
"Nothing. It's-…"  
"Tell me"  
"Nah, it's dumb."  
"Say it."  
Freddie sighted, and Sam thought for a moment that the thing he had just thought of could include…  
_Me?  
__Wait a second…  
_"Okay….I was gonna say…"  
"That we should kiss?" Sam said proudly, knowing that she had guessed what he had been thinking about.  
Again, there was this uncomfortable silence for a second, but this time Sam felt not so helpless and pathetic as a few seconds ago. She had realised that Freddie àctually had considered/ thought about her, and she felt confident about this situation for an unknown reason.  
Then Sam noticed that Freddie appeared to back away a bit, and then he said, in a kind of frightened tune:  
"You're gonna break my arm now, right?"  
Sam couldn't help but to grin, and shake her head.  
"No."  
_Well, what more is there to say about this? _Sam thought, _he thought of something that doesn't seem to be thàt bad, something that I might go along with, so why should I try to break his arm or anything?  
__But on the other hand…  
__I shóuld be capable of doing something like that… Hmhm… must remember this for Gibby…  
_  
"Well, should we?"

Freddie lifted his shoulders as if he wasn't so confident about this.  
_Should I do this? Having my first kiss with…. Freddie?  
_For no particular reason, Sam just couldn't call him Fredward, Freddinton, Freddiefag ,Fairyfred, geek, or any other of the nicknames she usually gave him.  
_This situation just isn't-  
_"Just so both of us could get it over with." Sam suddenly said. Unconsciously, Sam knew that if you remained quiet for a long time towards Freddie, he got suspicious.  
The last time that Sam remained quiet towards the male geek, was when she had stolen his cell phone and had thrown it into a huge chilli-bowl at the school cafeteria. By reacting fast, without showing how confused and scared and absolutely nervous Sam was, she could act towards Freddie as if she didn't cared.  
But deep down inside, she just didn't wanted Freddie to suddenly change his mind.

Not that Sam would ever admit that towards herself. Or towards anyone else.  
Hell no.

While Sam was thinking all of this, Freddie had already reacted by practically saying the exact same words as she had said.  
The conversation suddenly went faster, as if both teens knew that if they would think about it clearer, they would probably chicken out of it. And to put it bluntly, Freddie was nervous as hell.  
How was he going to make sure that Sam wasn't going to kill him afterwards? How would he know if he would survive this night at all? If Carly would ever ask him about his first kiss, what would he say? How should he react?! But suddenly Sam stood up from her seat, and went sitting next to him. She was now so close that Freddie could smell the soft perfume that he always smelled whenever she came close.

It was a mix of really old books (Freddie didn't really knew why, but ever since he dared Sam to read the Penny-Treasure, she seemed to carry along the scent of interesting books), low-fat-strawberry- cakes and something really fruitish, something that Freddie could never lay his finger on, but it reminded him of green apples. And watermelon. And a bit of mint. And, well, other green, nice-smelling objects.  
The scent made him feel dizzy, even though it had been for less then a second.  
Then, Sam's voice sounded loudly, as if her presence was too close to his ear, but strangely enough it felt… practically normal? As if it was something that he could get used to?

"And you swear we will go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?"  
"Totally. And we never tell anyone."  
_Okay, that's one problem solved.  
_"Never."  
_Uhm… what now? Should I lean in? Get closer to her? Isn't she then going to hit me with a rock or something and then yell "haha! It was a trick! Geek!"  
_Carefully Freddie glared over at Sam. But the seconds that their eyes met, Freddie felt even more uncomfortable.  
_What can I do, what can I do, what can I dooo…  
_"Well… lean?" Sam's voice suddenly sounded.  
Again, it was her taking the initiative, and Freddie was thankful towards her. So he sighted for a second, then slowly leaned in, and gently touched her lips.

* * *

**_Buhahahahaaaa xD I'm evil  
I know :P_**

**_You all just have to wait 'till the next chapter... Which might be up by Saturday X3_**


	4. Electric Kisses & Losing Tempers

**+ iKiss with a twist: +**

_**electrifying kisses and losing tempers**_

**Okey guys, in this chapter it'll happen! The KISS! According to me, you've been waiting long enough, so let's make the magic happen! :D  
****Oh yeah, and the Twist is coming up… you'll have to read it to know what will happen to the Dirty Blonde and the Cute Geek X3**

**So, 1,2,3,4, Let's go!~ **

* * *

From the moment that Freddie's lips touched Sam's he felt how this shiver ran down his spine, the teenage boy could feel how his stomach flipped (but in a good way), how his head felt all light and dizzy, how his knees were slightly trembling and how Sam's scent was practically overwhelming.  
All of this took place in less then a second.  
And the combination of all of these things forced Freddie to lean in even closer, trying to intense the kiss, pull that nice overwhelming feeling closer to him. His heart skipped a beat or 3, and he wanted to taste Sam's lips more, wanted his body to get closer to hers, wanted to hold her and press her slim body against him.  
But just at the point that Freddie wanted to do that, he realised that if he risked holding her or deepening the kiss, Sam would probably kick his butt, and than throw him of the balcony. All of this would probably happen in less then one and a half second.

So Freddie ignored the impulse as well as he could, still feeling the attraction coming from Sam, but he made the kiss last longer then he would have imagined at first. The teenage boy could feel how Sam appeared to be backing away a bit, as if she wasn't feeling as comfortable with this new situation as he did, and then Freddie realised that he was going too far, he was making the kiss last too long.

_I'm scaring her._

_Me, Freddie Benson, AV-geek-and-famous-nerd am scaring Sam, always-eating-never-stops-kicking-people-and-random-objects-Sam-Puckett._

The thought of this made him grin, even though it was just for a second. But then his thoughts quickly went back to the situation, and Freddie knew he had to pull back and break the kiss.  
And just at that point, that crucial moment, he felt how Sam suddenly pressed her lips even harder to his, as if she suddenly was determined to do this. But the feeling, the intense pressure and attraction coming from her even became bigger, and from that instant Freddie knew that if he wouldn't pull back now, he would never be capable of doing so.  
So with a slightly dizzy feeling in his head, he pulled back, noticing how a grin spread across his face. Everything inside of him felt jumpy, energetic, it felt as if his body had this intense electric energy in it, some unknown strength he would never be capable of fully controlling.  
And it felt kick ass awesome.

_Are kisses supposed to be like this?  
__Are they always this… breathtaking?  
__Are they always this… electrifying?  
__Are they supposed to give you the feeling, as if you want more, and more and more, is it normal that I just want to grab Sam and hold her and kiss her again?  
__Is it?_

Sam had tasted his lips, had felt his body heat, had noticed how her heart had skipped more then just 1 beat when their lips hade made contact. Sam had literally felt the energy rushing through her, she had felt this insanely dazzling feeling taken over, and most of all she had been more than normally aware of Freddie. She had experienced his being, his scent, the muscles on his chest, she had felt everything, e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g that he was.

And it had scared her to death.

Normally Freddie was "the geek", the moron, the idiot you just had to accept because he was just like a god damn puppy who wouldn't go away. But now, she had noticed that puppies can be overwhelming, attractive, extraordinary, practically magical and frighteningly good at kissing.

_Goddamnit.  
__Since when did he become so… so…  
__Non –Freddie?_

From the instant he had touched her lips, Sam had had the feeling that it wasn't real, that it was just a strange yet awesome day dream. Sam thought that she would soon wake up in Miss Brigs classroom, having to spend a few weeks in detention for sleeping during the old hag's class.  
But as time passed Sam could slowly feel how Freddie was becoming more and more part of her reality, of her world and then, in sudden impulse she opened her eyes. Sam remembered how she was studying his face at that point with an expression of surprise and confusion, but then she gave in. She finally surrendered herself to a way-too-stubborn puppy, and gave in to her confused yet addicting feelings.  
Then,  
He broke the kiss.  
Just, in an instant.  
The rush from the kiss seemed to linger throughout Sam's entire body and the brutal blonde couldn't do anything else than just to stare at the boy in front of her. Then, while controlling her body to the limit, she stood up, trying not to show that she was shivering, and backing away from Freddie. While she seemed calm, and not really impressed on the outside, Sam 's inside was a total mess. When she used to be younger, Sam had created the bad habit of watching Lizzie McGuire, and the little cocky, terribly drawn Lizzie-chibi had always been her secret idol.  
So now, while she and Freddie had ended up in a situation like this, hér little and badly drawn self-chibi was panicky running around in circles inside Sam' s lively imagination, while loudly screaming : "What the hell, what the hell, what the hell!!!"

Then, after almostly tripping over her own feet, her Chibi bumped into a Chibi-Freddie who was just as confused as her. Both the little characters looked at each other, than they turned away from each other, while blushing as hell. Sam shook her head slightly, trying to make the small daydream disappear, but then the little fantasy returned, with only a small adjustment.

Now, the two imagination-creatures were making out.  
In quite a passionately way.

Unconsciously Sam bit her lip, then she blinked a time or 2 while trying to erase the image which was now right in front of her.

_I'm just a bit… dizzy.__.. from sitting for such a long time. Yes that's it! I'm just a bit dizzy. That's why I'm imaging these things. That must be it! _Sam said to herself, trying not to focus on Freddie. _Ah, com'n, who you think you're kidding? _Her brutal, normal side told her.

"Well, that was…"  
"Nice…" Sam answered.  
The tone in her voice showed just how surprised and confused she was at that point. As soon as Freddie had said those few words, she just wanted to get of that balcony as soon as possible. She had the feeling that, if she'd stay longer than 3.5 seconds in his company, she would probably just grab him by his shirt and kiss him until she would run out of breath.  
And that wasn't even the scaring part.  
Sam wanted to do that, more than anything else in the world.  
She wanted to taste his warm, slightly rough lips again, she wanted to touch his chest, she wanted him to hold her, she wanted to run her fingers throughout his hair, she wanted to look into his warm, hazel eyes until he would kiss her at her weak spot; the place where her neck met her shoulder.

"Yeah, nice.. uhm…" Freddie's voice suddenly sounded.  
Sam held onto the window, while gathering all of her courage. She wanted to sound somewhat normal, wanted to be her old self again ; not the girl who would melt underneath Freddie Benson's touch.  
"Good work." Her voice sounded cold, kind of distant, and she was happy it sounded like that.

_Just one deep breath, and then I'm out of here._

"Thanks, you too." Freddie responded quickly.  
As quickly as Sam could, while controlling her nerves 'till the ultimate, climbed she throughout the window. Trying not to make anymore eye contact with Freddie, because that would mean that she would probably give in to her insane fantasy, Sam left the balcony.

"Hey… I hate you" Freddie said, while grinning widely. The feeling that the kiss had given him, was so overwhelming, so addicting, that he just had to force himself till the ultimate. If he would show Sam what kind of effect this had had on him, than she would probably … probably… Well, he actually didn't knew what Sam would do, but it wouldn't be good, that was for sure.

But still, he couldn't help himself. It was all too overwhelming, and he just had to let it out. So he teased her, played with her. Said that he hated her, but wanted nothing else than just to kiss her lips again. Sam didn't saw his smile, she just stood there, with her back turned towards him, not knowing that he was playing with her. Then, she suddenly turned around, her hands quickly transformed into fists while screaming:

"Screw you!"

Freddie looked at her in a shocked way, but then, when she climbed throughout the window towards him, he started to become scared. It seemed as if Sam had lost control over something, and was now on her way to go and release it on him. He immediately jumped up, and tried to get away.  
Which was, as you all might expect, a major failure.

As Freddie had always been kind of clumsy, he pretty much tripped and landed in his soft, blue chair on which he had been sitting on for the fast few hours. He started to stutter, he clinged onto his chair while glaring up at her. Sam was now standing right in front of him, and just when Freddie expected a punch in the face, he felt how a small weight landed upon his lap. A more than normally confused Freddie opened his left eye to see what was really going on, when he saw that it was Sam who was now sitting on top of him.

"S-S-S-Sam?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.  
The 16 year old blonde was indeed sitting upon his lap, with her chest almostly being pressed against his. Even though there was still a bit of space between the two of them, Freddie swore that he could hear her heartbeat, he smelled her scent again and he realised that Sam had a very determined look in her eyes.

"Sam?" he asked again. This time, his voice sounded softer, it was just a mere whisper, but just when he said the blonde 's name, he heard her say:  
"Screw you. I don't care anymore."  
"Wh- what do you mean--?"

Freddie could never finish his sentence decently.

**

* * *

**

Dadadadaaaam!

**Yes people, this is indeed the ending of this chapter. And yes, it is a goddamn cliff-hanger! xD I hope you hate them as much as I do, so that you will keep reading this Seddie-fanfic! The next chapter should be up in a few days, so keep waiting patiently!**

Oh, and I'm really, really thankful for all the comments and add-to-favorites I've had x3 I'm sooo happy 'bout it! *sparkle, sparkle*

**Hachiko out! :P**


	5. Mirrors Of The Soul

**iKiss with a twist:**

**MIRRORS OF THE SOUL**

**Ola signores and signoritas! Since the last chapter ended with a cliff-hanger, I thought, let's hurry up and finish this chapter quickly, cause otherwise I will have pretty mad fans xD Since this fanfic even hàs fans… *feeling insanely proud* … :P**

**And, well, I first thought that this would be the last chapter for this fanfic, but then I suddenly got this "wanna-write-more-wave' coming over me, so I couldn't resist. ^^ So, hopefully, an update every week (probably during the weekends, since school is already catching up with me and my parents are just... Well, they always say that school is more important than fanfiction... D':  
_If they would write, then they would know that FF is a heck of a lot more fun x interesting than school..._)**

Ahwell, I had hopelessly much fun writing this story, especially as I support the pairing Seddie even if Creddie wóuld come to win (what will never happen anyways, but there are still some mad Creddie-fans out there who hear and see EVERYTHING, so we have to be careful! *paranoid* ) 

**Njoy!**

* * *

_Freddie could never finish that sentence decently._

'_Cause, just at that point, Sam crushed her lips on his_.

Freddie noticed that he had to blink a time or 2, than that he felt the famous shiver and than the even more famous butterflies, and without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Sam 's smell was luring him in, invited him to answer the kiss, invited him to …  
do more than let's say jùst a kiss.  
And he almostly gave in at that point. Unfortunately for him, his brains started to regain some consciousness. So he pushed Sam gently away and looked at her with big, confused eyes. Sam avoided eye contact with Freddie, while she was breathing heavily.

_What have I done?_ The young blonde thought to herself while she suddenly realised in which position she was. Immediately Sam tried to get up, but her leg was stuck between Freddie 's chair and the fire-escape.

_Crap._

"Sam?" Freddie said softly . He tried to make eye contact , tried to reach her, but she stubbornly refused to meet his warm hazel eyes. She tried to find a way of getting away from Freddie, something which was a bit harder than expected. While trying to free her leg, Sam's thoughts started to run berserk.  
The Puppy had tried to make contact with her so that this bizarre situation might be explained, as he had no clue what was going on, but neither did she.  
At first she had hoped to get away safely, just ignoring Freddie and her fucked up feelings which had come along with the dizzy-making, overly energetic, practically electrifying kiss from a few minutes ago. But when Freddie said the "I-Hate-You-phrase", Sam just couldn't hold herself back.

If he hated her, than she could at least have one last amazing kiss.  
If he hated her, than the image that he had of her couldn't get anymore worse.  
So Sam gave up, she just didn't cared any longer.  
She just wanted him, his lips, his everything at that point, and hadn't thought about the outcome of the situation, hadn't thought about the consequences.  
Which, if you'd look at their current situation, hadn't been her brightest idea.

"Sam, could you please look at me?" Freddie asked. Sam froze, right in the middle of her escaping-attempt, while she tried to keep her balance by holding on to the edge of the fire-escape.  
"Whàt?" she asked with a harsh tune. She tried to act cool, tried to sweat it off, but it really, really, really wasn't working. Even a blind person could see that she was uncomfortable.  
"What.. happened just now?" Freddie asked her. Sam knew that he was staring at her, but she still refused to meet his eyes.

_First, escape from this … __"seat" ...  
__Second, run.  
__Third, don't talk to Freddie Benson for about 2 or 3 weeks.  
__Fourth, move to Mexico and stay there until.. until Freddie 's old and grey, and doesn't remember this at all.  
__Yup, sounds like the perfect plan._

"Sam." Freddie said again. But this time he gently put both his hands on her face and forced her to face him. He wanted to know what was going on. And he wanted to know right nów. 'Cause he knew that if he would let this moment pass by, Sam would act as if this had never happened, and she would probably avoid him for the rest of his life.

"I… I don't really know myself…" Sam softly answered.  
"What do you mean?" Freddie asked curiously.  
"First Ijust thought… messing around… but then I felt … and… you… the kiss, and a shiver… but then you said… so I …" Freddie frowned, he couldn't really understand what Sam was saying, but he didn't interrupt her in her failure attempt at explaining this whole situation.  
"But, then you … and now we're here, like this, so I… I… like.. but, not… friends-way"  
Freddie couldn't help but to feel sorry for Sam. He watched how the blonde bit her lip and then how she used her hands to put her long, golden hair behind her ear, but he himself didn't knew what to do.  
It was more than obvious that she was confused and maybe, at some point : scared, but Freddie just didn't knew how to comfort her.  
So he just looked at her, and in his mind, he tried to find the right words to say to her. But after thinking for a while, he couldn't come up with anything else than :  
"It's okay."  
"It's not okay!" she responded fiercely, while suddenly making eye contact with him. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce right throughout Freddie 's heart.  
Sam's eyes, which had always been a mix of the blue on a bright, Sunday summer day and the gray of rainy clouds on a November Monday morning, seemed to tell the 16-year old boy a story.

_First I just thought__, somewhere, deep in my heart, it's just Freddie, it'll just be __messing around__. __But __then, while talking to you at a non-violent-way, __then I felt__ something. My heart started beating faster and I noticed that I became, somewhat… nervous. __And __when __you__ suggested the kiss, I agreed, but I started to think too much.  
__The kiss__ itself was… overwhelming Freddie. It was way too good. I tried to ignore it at the beginning, but in the end, I just couldn't help myself anymore. So when it ended, so brutally, I really had to suppress a __shiver__. I mean, me! I never shiver! For nothing, and no one!  
__But, you __said "I hate you", and I just didn't care any longer. I had been holding myself back, but then, something just snapped. So I just kissed you back, in this position, without over thinking it clearly__. And, now we're here, like this__, with you and me being confused… so I just wanted to get away from here, as soon as possible.  
__I'm so confused Freddie. For a second I thought that I might actually… like you… __like__, like, like you. __But not in a just-friends__-way._

Freddie looked at Sam, with big eyes and tried to cope with what had happened just now. He was pretty sure that all of this was what Sam wanted to tell him, but what she had been afraid to do. Even though she hadn't said a word, he now knew the entire story.  
_So, it's true.  
Eyes really are mirrors of the soul._ Freddie thought.

"It's not okay…" Sam whispered, "I'm not Carly. I'm not the kind of person who succeeds at everything they do. I'm not perfect, and never will be. I always follow my gut, always listen to my heart instead of my brain, and never, ever, think about the consequences… I mean, I play Gitarhero in the hallways, I beat you up like a trillion times a week, skip classes, steal things like food from other people, am greedy, noisy, cruel and probably insane. Don't forget I insult those around me without ever thinking about how they feel… "  
"Sam…" Freddie said, while gently pulling her closer.  
"How the hell do you do it? You.. you put up with me. Practically each and every day. I'm such a mean bitch, and yet you still -…"  
"Shht," Freddie said, while now pressing Sam's slim body completely against him. Her weight felt natural on top of him, and it seemed as if her posture was just perfect enough to fit against his shoulder. Her long hair fell to the front, covering her face but Freddie could still hear it.

Sam's crying.

He hated it.

From the very first second he heard it.

He hated it.

The sound of nails on a blackboard, the sound of somebody breaking his legs, the sound of a crashing car, it all was nothing compared to this. It truly was unbearable to hear how the strong and always confident Sam was breaking down, right here in front of him. He lowered his head so that he could let it rest on hers, and then he felt how Sam grabbed onto his shirt with her small hands.

"I tried to change. I did… I… I really did… remember my birthday?... tried to be more like Carls… but… but.." Then she pressed herself even closer to Freddie, while clinging onto his shirt with everything she had. Freddie could feel how his shirt became wet, all of Sam 's tears, and he felt this incredibly urge to say something that would end it all, something that would stop the crying, something that would bring back a smile on the blonde's face.

But of course he couldn't think of anything. Every line or word that popped up in his head sounded cheesy, overreacted, incredibly stupid and the worst of all was that they would all make Sam feel even worse.  
_Goddamnit. _Freddie thought.  
He really didn't knew what to do.  
He really, really didn't knew what to do.  
So he did nothing.

It might sound stupid, but he just held Sam, he just let her cry while she remained sitting on top of him, and when her crying finally seemed to stop, he slowly lifted her head from his shoulder, and wiped the tears that still were on her face gently from her cheeks.  
"You know you don't have to be like Carly, right?" Freddie said, finally finding the perfect words to say to Sam.

He saw how the blonde looked at him, with big, confused eyes, then how she swallowed, and then how she looked away, muttering something that he couldn't understand.  
"What did you just say?" Freddie asked playfully.  
He had seen how the blonde now carried a shy smile on her face, and seemed to blushing. It was obvious that Sam wasn't that good with receiving compliments, and he was happy that she didn't seemed to be so down anymore.

Suddenly Freddie compared Sam to a really, huge and intense snowstorm; it sometimes seemed to blow you literally away, when the snow hit you in the face, it could hurt like hell, and when the snow fell it would effect everyone. People would have to clean the roads, would have to search shelter or would just watch it in silent admiration.  
But there also was the moment that the storm seemed to calm down, and then the sun would slowly make its appearance, and then, you could see the true beauty of it. Children would smile if they saw it, and grown up people would have the vague memory of their care-free childhood. Then, everyone would just, even if it would be for just 1 tiny second, hold still and enjoy the view.

_Yup, Sam was totally like a snowstorm_.

"Thanks…" Sam suddenly said silently.  
"You know it's no problem at all. I'm happy I could help." Freddie said while smiling brightly at her.  
"Well, uhm… is it okay if you then…?"  
"If I then?"  
"If you could then let go of me?"

* * *

**the followin' day**

"Ugh… Have you ever hated a person so much that you just wanted to kick him in the nuts, then grab him by his neck, strangle him, yank all of the hairs out of his head and than throw him by a bunch of starving lions?" Sam asked while making very clarifying movements along with her very 'unique' question.  
She was standing in the dooropening of the Shay apartment, talking to her best friend, Carly.

It was around 6 p.m., and Sam and her mum had just gotten in a huge fight. While carefully touching one of the new scars Sam had on her arm, she thought about how this whole situation had started. Their fight had taken off when she had found out that her mum had started dating some random guy who had claimed all of Sam's and Melanie's baby-photo's, their cell phones and, worst of all, their fridge and bathroom. Of course, our aggressive blonde couldn't let that happen, so she immediately raced over to her bathroom and had tried to kick the guy out.  
Something which had been a bit harder than Sam had expected at first.  
She had just assumed that the guy was a lawyer, or a priest, or any other person of that kind, but when appeared that the man was in fact a wrestler, Sam had found herself in quite a situation.

This whole thing ended with Sam being kicked out of her own home (but by tomorrow her mum would have already forgotten about all of her mean insults towards Sam, which were all about Sam's ugly and "good-for-nothing-face", her awful attitude, and about how she was such a bad daughter and how she should be more like her friend Carly…) and now having a whole lot of extra bruises and scars on her arms, neck and back.

Without over thinking it, she had come to Carly 's place and had rang the bell in quite and aggressive way. All of her anger had been forced upon the bell, and now, she was talking to her best friend.

"Uhm, … no?" Carly said smilingly, while letting Sam enter, and then turning around, walking over to her kitchen and grabbing an apple out of a huge, purplish bowl. The brunette was stàrving, as she had just returned from her art lessons at the Seattle Community Centre (after Spencer and her art teacher made up, she was more than welcome), and right now she was pretty much covered with paint. Ever since her older brother had shown her class how a "real artist" should be, everybody had demanded that from then on, all of their classes should be like that. Carly still enjoyed those lessons, even though they were now a lot more tiring and, well, you became pretty dirty and brown-yellow-blue-red-orange-ish of it.  
Well, to put everything simple, Carly just wanted nothing more than to go and grab a long, hot shower.

_Today was a pretty tiring day… I had to clean up all of Spencer 's mess after the fire from last night, and I also had to do a bunch of homework. Why do teachers expect you to do a report on their subjects ( "each report is required to be over 20 pages long") when they know that all of their colleagues are asking the same damn thing?! ...  
Don't forget that Spence and I also had to go and buy a new television, and well, shopping with my big brother is quite a job. He can be such a little kid at times… _

"You did?" Carly reacted a bit late, while putting one of her hair bangs behind her ear.

"Well, yeah!" Sam responded fiercely while letting herself fall down on the couch of the Shays. Carly sighted for a second, then she started naming a whole bunch of people who Sam might hate.

"The person who ever thought of "Zebo The Dinosaur", miss Brigs and her parents (since they gave birth to her in the first place), the person who made quality beef expensive, the person who invented school, your ex-boyfriend Jona, Lewbert and his wart … do I have to go on?"  
"Nah, not really. Even though, Lewbert's wart can't help it that he's on such an ugly face,now is he?" Sam said while chuckling for a second.  
"You can now also add my mum's new boyfriend to that list. Oh, and also that strange hobo close to my place. He tried to attack me a few minutes ago, but he, of course, didn't succeed. But it still annoyed me."  
Carly smiled for a second, then she asked Sam:  
"Spending the night here?"  
"Yup." Sam said simply. "Hey, can you toss me some food?"  
"Yeah, sure, here." Carly responded while throwing another apple at Sam. The blonde caught it perfectly, brought it to her mouth and took such a huge bite out of it that almostly half of the piece of fruit was gone. Sam smiled while turning on the television, putting her legs on the little coffee table, and then remarking sarcastically :

"Carls, I don't know whether it's my fault or not, but are you covered in paint?"  
The brunette sighted for a second, then told her best friend what had happened that Saturday, how desperately she wanted a shower and how tired she was.  
"Well, then, why don't you go and gràb a shower?"

Without saying another word Carly rushed upstairs, leaving Sam all alone on the first floor of her apartment.  
Just then, when Sam smiled happily at the empty spot where her best friend had been a few minutes ago, a knock on the front door of the Shays sounded. Sam frowned, then thought about getting up from her comfy seat, then thought about how stupid that sounded, then she just yelled :  
"Come in!"  
A person entered the Shay apartment, but when Sam tried to see who it was, a horrible pain struck her neck. She immediatly pressed her right hand against it, trying to ease the pain that way (not that it was helping, but hey, she could at least try), when she heard a horribly familiar voice. An ice cold shiver ran down her spine, and while slowly raising her head, she realised that this pretty much had to be the worst day of her life.

Right in front of her stood the boy she had kissed, the boy who had let her cry while sitting on his lap, the boy with who she had had her first "awkward-after-kiss-I-am-now-still-sitting-on-your-lap-moment", the boy who had walked her home last night while talking about zodiac signes, icecream, miss Brigs pointy breasts and parents ; the boy of who she had dreamed during her afternoon-nap. To put it simply, the boy who had messed this blonde seriously up, was now standing right in front of her, and Sam had no idea of what she was supposed to do.  
_  
Freddie._

* * *

**And, well this was pretty much it x3 Nothing much more to say than that ^^  
Oh, except this:  
Did any of you watch the episode iThinkTheyKissed? 'Cause if you did, then you probably had the same reaction as I did.  
_  
This sucked ass.  
Hard time.  
_  
I mean, Dan made such a big fuss about it, with all the commercials, making all the Creddie and Seddie fans go wild, and then, the episode was just sh*t. Boring and a total waste of time. Only at the end of the episode I became interested. You know, when Carly asked if Sam x Freddie enjoyed the kiss, and just when they glared at each other and wanted to answer -I was at that point glued with my face to the screen- Spencer came running in, being as random as could be about a freaking banjo.  
I'm telling yah all, that was really frustrating, especially since they never answered the question. .__.**

**I think I was despressed about the episode all afternoon.**

**Yeah.**


End file.
